


Not Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan doesn't know what Elena likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like You

Caroline makes a mean pitcher of sangria and she and Elena are on their second of the night. Elena’s cheeks are flushed and Caroline is out of breath from giggling. And then they start talking about sex.

“Stefan’s really good,” Elena is saying. “Really considerate. Patient. Gentle. “

“Considerate? Patient? Gentle?” Caroline snorts. “You make him sound so boring.”

“No, no, no.” Elena takes another sip of sangria, her lips stained rich and ruby. “Stefan’s exciting, I swear. He’s good at everything. Well, except one thing. He’s not that great at---“ She waves her wine glass in a circle in the air, and Caroline’s not really sure what she’s pointing at. “--- _you know_. Not like you.”

It’s a good thing Caroline isn’t drinking at the moment, because she would definitely be choking now. She _does_ know. “Oh.” She doesn’t know what else to say because Elena never acknowledges that summer. Caroline has become an expert at pretending that she’s forgotten, too.

The silence stretches long and awkward between them. Caroline is remembering the taste of Elena’s skin, the softness of her inner thighs, the little sounds she would make as Caroline licked up her legs and towards her hot center.

There is nothing Caroline wants more right now than to kiss Elena, to tell her she loves her, to show her she can still find the places that make her scream. But it can’t be. Elena has Stefan now and Caroline, well, she might have Tyler soon.

“Did you see Matt at the Grill last night with that little slut from West Forks? He went from you and me to that.” And talk of Caroline’s skill at oral sex, and Stefan’s lack of it, is dropped. But Caroline, at least, cannot forget.

That night Caroline can’t sleep. Alcohol wears off more quickly for vampires. Elena is passed out on the bed next to her. Caroline listens to Elena breathe, watches the steady rise and fall of her chest, until she can’t take it anymore.

Caroline reaches under the covers, slides her fingers under the elastic waist band of her pajama pants, and wriggles her hand down into her panties. Her pussy is so wet; it’s been wet for hours now, ever since Elena said those three words, impossible to forget. _Not like you_. Biting her lip to keep silent, Caroline finds her clit. She struggles to stay still as she masturbates. Her hips want to rise up off the mattress. She wants to call Elena’s name.

She’s looking at Elena’s face as she comes.

The next morning, Elena is hungover and Caroline is embarrassed. Caroline worries that Elena will never mention the subject again. But there’s a part of Caroline, stronger and more cunning since the change, that won’t let it rest.

Caroline starts to formulate a plan. One night, when the time is right, she will get Elena and Stefan both drunk. Then she’ll give Stefan a few lessons on how to please his girlfriend. And if something evolves that lasts beyond the tutorial? Well, Caroline won’t complain. It sounds like Stefan and Elena need a little spice in their sex life.


End file.
